bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Mika Grainger
Mika Grainger was a bright hard-working student who was at one point the victim of a cyberbullying campaign. She gains confidence during her time at Waterloo Road and is shown to be more fiery and opinionated than her sister, Chlo Grainger. In Series 2 Mika was bullied by Leigh-Ann Galloway. When they were at Brett Aspinall house and Mika had a few drinks Leigh-Ann took off Mika's bra and took a picture on her mobile then threatened to put it on a website. This led Mika into trying to commit suicide but Tom Clarkson found her and stopped her. After everything Leigh-Ann never went through with it and she was later expelled. After her mother, Izzie Redpath, dies, she grows closer to her guardian, Tom Clarkson, and finds comfort in her boyfriend, Brett Aspinall, however she soon finds herself questioning how much she can trust Brett after he is caught cheating with Chlo. She later forgives Chlo for her deceit, but she is still left wondering about her future with Brett. She later realises she loves Brett, especially when he goes through with a protest to make the school more eco friendly', no matter what the consequences are for them both. Mika's last appearence in Waterloo Road was at the end of Series 3, when a huge gas explosion occured in the school canteen, and left a group of students and teachers trapped inside the school, including Chlo and their stepdad's girlfriend, Davina Shackleton . Mika is relieved that Chlo is eventually saved by Donte Charles and Tom Clarkson, but the fate of Davina is left unanswered in the series when she's put in an ambulance with smoke inhalation. Series 3 In Series 3 Mika was seen outside the school with a bottle of vodka which she was drinking to get over the fact that Brett and Chlo had slept together. Later on she was seen confronting Rachel Mason then accidentally throwing up on her. Mika also had a lot of ups and downs (mostly downs) in series 3 and after finding out that her sister Chlo Grainger had slept with her boyfriend she became quite rebellious. Mika also in the aftermath during this rebellious stage she became defensive and caused fights and arguments quite often but finally came round to the idea of what had happened in the previous weeks and went back to normal until all the protests started and caused even more trouble for the school. Quotes *No, I said (first line) *Fine, go ahead. You’re a pathetic, nasty piece of work - and if you ever have kids, you better hope they never come across someone like you. I just want you to know, you’ll never get to me again *I never want to see you again *Don't you flaming touch me! (Slapping Chlo as she said the word 'flaming') *Get stuffed! *I wasn't looking for you because I hoped you were dead! Category:Students Category:Past Characters Category:Children of staff Category:Suicide attempt Category:Grainger family Category:Under Tom Clarkson custody Category:Brett Aspinall romances Category:Redpath family Category:Orphan on mother side Category:Series 1 characters Category:Series 2 characters Category:Series 3 characters Category:Bullying victims Category:Adopted Category:Jack Rimmer Era Students Category:Rachel Mason Era Students